Route
by Grey Cho
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti akan menjadi tua, bukan? [AR]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

Kageyama's POV

 **Route**

Waktu. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa waktu bisa berlalu begitu cepat. Bagiku, rasanya seperti itu. Masih segar di ingatanku ketika aku mengenakan seragam hitam-oranye yang membawaku pada karier gemilang. Kemudian, saat tersadar, aku telah menghabiskan hari demi hari di kursi rotan ini. Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sama, sesekali menyandarkan dahiku ke bingkai jendela dengan tirai putih, sekadar merasakan sensasi dingin di dahi. Aku tak pernah ingat usiaku saat ini. Namun begitu kuangkat tanganku, keriput dan tulang yang tampak jelas terlihat telah memberitahuku … aku sudah tua.

Aku tak pernah menyengajakan diri untuk bercermin. Yang kutahu, selama aku masih bisa berlari dan melemparkan bola, aku masih cukup kuat dan muda. Kejadian setelah aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dari tim voli begitu samar dalam otakku, seakan membingungkanku, membuatku tak lagi repot-repot menghitung hari.

Kuloloskan helaan. Aku teringat kabar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka bilang, Hinata sudah berpulang lebih dahulu dariku. Aku tak bisa menghadiri upacara pemakamannya. Anakku melahirkan kala itu. Diboyong menantuku, aku pergi ke ruangan bersalin, merasakan haru-biru ketika tangan kurusku menggendong seorang bayi. Cucuku. Kubandingkan kulitku dengan sang bayi. Begitu berbeda, mengingatkanku betapa jauh jarak usia di antara kami.

Hinata.

Lelaki berambut oranye itu rupanya kini berhasil mendahuluiku dalam kematian. Dia menyisakanku. Tak seorang pun rekan satu timku di Karasuno yang masih hidup. Hanya aku. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku terpatung mendengar kabar meninggalnya Tsukishima. Satu bulan setelahnya, kabar duka datang dari Sugawara. Entah bagaimana, aku mulai terbiasa mendengar kabar kehilangan rekanku sendiri. Aku mulai terbiasa menghadiri upacara pemakaman, dari saat aku masih bisa berdiri tegap hingga duduk di kursi roda.

Ketika partner-ku, yang bahkan terus menerus menemaniku berkarier di dalam tim nasional, meninggalkanku, aku justru tidak bisa mengantarnya ke peristirahatan terakhir.

Sesungguhnya, aku bisa saja meminta seseorang mengantarkanku memandang sosok Hinata untuk kali terakhir. Namun, mulut ini terlalu kaku untuk sekadar bicara. Tubuh ini tak lagi bertenaga ketika mendengar kabar duka tersebut.

* * *

Aku kembali memandangi jemariku. Kulitku tak lagi kencang. Guratan tampak di mana-mana, bahkan untuk menggerakkan jemari pun aku tak bisa seleluasa dulu. Manusia lambat-laun akan dimakan usia. Tak peduli seberapa besar stamina yang mereka punya. Pada akhirnya, mereka akan menjadi tua.

Kekehan merasuk ke telingaku. Kekehanku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mulai berpikir hari-hari esok yang harus kulalui. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi alam. Aku bercerai dengan istriku, wanita yang dijodohkan untukku. Aku beruntung, anak gadisku mau memberikan waktunya untuk menemaniku, tak peduli bahwa aku telah bersikap dingin terhadap ibunya. Aku menerima tawaran perjodohan itu tepat ketika Hinata memberikan kabar bahwa dia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Amarahku terbakar. Namun, aku hanya bisa diam saat itu.

Tak ingin merasakan sakit hati yang lebih parah, aku menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan lebih dulu dari Hinata. Kami telah sama-sama pensiun dari dunia olahraga. Tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tetap menjaga komunikasi. Pernikahan kami melebarkan jarak di antara kami, emmbuat kami tak lagi intens bertegur sapa.

Aku hanya melihat rambut oranye miliknya sesekali ketika menghadiri reuni. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya singkat saja, sepatah hingga dua patah kata. Buah kekanakanku.

* * *

Seingatku, anakku barusan mematikan lampu kamarku seraya mengucapkan "selamat tidur". Namun, kenapa kini aku berdiri di sini? di tengah lapangan voli di dalam gedung Karasuno. Aku melihat sepatu olahraga terpasang di kakiku. Kuangkat tanganku, memandangi jari-jemari yang tak lagi dipenuhi keriput.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Bukankah ini berarti aku tengah mengalami _lucid dream_? Kondisi ketika seseorang menyadari bahwa dia tengah bermimpi saat masih berada di alam mimpi?

"Kageyama!"

Aku tersentak. Kepalaku mendongak. Ketika masih bergelut dengan pikiranku perihal _lucid dream_ yang kualami, suara yang amat familiar menyapa inderaku. Suara itu tak terdengar berat, tidak seperti suara orang yang sama yang kudengar beberapa puluh tahun terakhir. Suara itu persis seperti suara empunya ketika dia masih berusia belasan tahun.

"Hinata?"

Sosok Hinata ketika masih berada di Karasuno muncul di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"Kita sedang berada di dalam _lucas dream_ , Kageyama!"

" _Lucid dream_ ," koreksiku.

Bibir Hinata maju hingga beberapa inci. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu! Yang jelas, kita bisa melakukan apa pun di sini! Ikutlah denganku!"

Hinata menarik tanganku tanpa basa-basi. Kami berlari menelusuri seluk-beluk Miyagi. Terasa begitu nyata. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan irama napasku yang kian memburu.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengajakku ke toko Ukai, membeli beberapa _nikuman_ hangat. Kami melahapnya, terasa begitu lezat di lidahku. Hinata lantas mengajakku kembali berlari, mencicipi permen apel, _mochi_ , dan _takoyaki_.

"Hinata, kenapa kau mengajakku berkeliling?" Aku menggigit suapan terakhir _takoyaki_ -ku.

Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya dan lekas-lekas menelan makanan berbentuk bulat tersebut.

"Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal seperti ini denganmu ketika kita masih sekolah, Kageyama. Karenanya, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke banyak tempat meski hanya di alam mimpi. Aku akan menraktirmu sepuasnya!"

"Cih! Kau ini. Menraktirku hanya ketika di dalam mimpi."

* * *

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali. Aku dan Hinata barusan berpamitan. Pemuda oranye itu bilang akan kembali mengajakku berkeliling ketika aku kembali tertidur. Dalam mimpi yang masih sama dan terasa begitu nyata. Sadar telah mengulaskan senyuman, aku menggelengkan kepala. Entah sejak kapan setelah sekian lama, aku merasa dadaku terasa hangat.

Rupanya benar, aku merindukan sosok pemuda mungil itu.

Aku ingin lekas bertemu dengannya, tapi rasa kantuk masih belum kurasakan. Seharian ini, aku merasa lebih bersemangat. Aku bahkan bersenandung dengan suaraku yang tak lagi enak didengar. Anakku yang menyadari adanya perubahan gelagat dariku bertanya heran. Apa gerangan yang membuatku tampak lebih bahagia ketimbang biasanya.

Tentu, mimpiku adalah rahasia.

* * *

Dibawa kembali oleh Hinata, aku diajak untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Tendou, Bokuto, dan yang lain. Kami berbagi tawa, menceritakan beberapa kisah konyol selama perjalanan hidup kami. Hinata lalu undur diri dan menarikku pergi dari kerumunan mereka, mengajakku ke tempat lain. Kali ini, kami mencicip minuman _red velvet_ yang pernah digandrungi remaja pada eraku.

Hinata tampak senang. Dia menyeruput minuman itu penuh semangat.

"Ternyata _red velvet_ enak sekali! Aku bersyukur bisa mencicipinya sekarang!"

"Meski hanya di dalam mimpi?"

"Meski hanya di dalam mimpi!"

"Terserah kau saja, _Dumbass_."

* * *

Aku mulai merasa aneh. Ketika terbangun, aku akan menangis, merasa masih belum puas bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, ingin kembali bertemu dengannya. Pemuda tak peka itu menjadi candu bagiku yang amat sukar untuk kuusir dari benakku.

Mungkin selama ini aku memiliki penyesalan. Seharusnya aku tidak menjauhinya. Seharusnya aku tak perlu termakan bisikan cemburu. Seharusnya aku bisa menikmati hari tuaku bersamanya, melakukan hal konyol bersama, menertawakan kebodohan kami berdua.

Seharusnya begitu.

Rekaman ingatan ketika aku bermain voli bersamanya, ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, ketika kami bertemu untuk kedua kali. Semua ingatan berputar, membuatku merindukan sang waktu yang telah berlalu.

Aku ingin waktu berputar kembali. Aku ingin kembali menjadi muda. Aku masih ingin bermain voli bersamanya … bersama Hinata.

* * *

Seingatku, sesaat lalu, keningku dikecup oleh anakku. Aku merasakan lelehan air matanya mengenai dahiku. Kemudian, aku kembali berdiri di sini, di depan gedung olahraga Karasuno. Suara teriakan dan decitan kaki terdengar dari dalam pintu yang tertutup.

Memberanikan diri, aku mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Kageyama? Akhirnya, kau datang kembali!"

Mataku membulat. Anggota tim Karasuno kini berdiri di hadapanku. Mereka menghentikan permainan voli mereka dan justru menyambutku. Hinata-lah yang berdiri paling depan, menjadi pemuda yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kageyama!"

"Kageyama-kun."

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil berkali-kali. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, dan yang lain memberikanku tatapan teduh.

"Kageyama, ayo kita bermain voli bersama mereka kembali!" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lenganku.

Aku tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Aku dan Hinata berlari kecil, menghampiri beberapa anggota tim Karasuno. Kerinduanku, kebahagiaanku, kini kembali kuperoleh. Aku bisa kembali bermain bersama mereka, berkumpul bersama mereka, dan tertawa bersama mereka. Kali ini, untuk seterusnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
